


Why Is It So Important to you

by TheLoveHog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveHog/pseuds/TheLoveHog
Summary: A Rewrite of A scene from Supergirl 3x19.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Why Is It So Important to you

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like Kara could have handled trying to get Lena's friendship back as Supergirl a lot better, so I randomly decided to do a rewrite.

Lena: Why is it so important to you that we're friends, I have...

**Supergirl cuts her off**

Kara: You wanna know why, I'll tell you why because you're a Luthor and I'm a Super; and yet despite the history between our two family's, we've been able to develop a healthy relationship. But lately, I've treated you poorly, I haven't given you the trust you deserve, and that has destroyed what I would undoubtedly call a good friendship. I know you're not one to give second chances, but I really think If we could just get past this little... speedbump, then we could be the best of friends.

**There was a silence that went on for several agonizing moments, The Blonde just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say.**

Lena: All last year you showed tremendous faith in me, you were only one of two people to show me that. Now, seeing your intense desire to be my friend, I can't help but wonder, how could a little Kryptonite destroy that faith so easily.

**The Hero shifted uncomfortably for a second, knowing the other person was also her.**

Kara: I'm close to invincible most of the time, the only things that can really hurt me are superpowered villains and Kryptonite, a little green rock that can kill me so easily. Sometimes when that stuff is involved, I feel vulnerable; and I hate feeling that way. When I found out you had made Kryptonite; I simply couldn't let it go. It was stupid and Unfair to you, and I am so sorry Lena, won't you give me a second chance, please.

**Supergirl had a look of nervousness and hope, while The CEO just closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance, a few more seconds crawled by slow as molasses.**

Lena: I'll think about it.

**Kara smiled.**

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think, let me know in the comments?


End file.
